She Who Has His Heart
by Sabrajay
Summary: A Cloud Strife drabble... he just needs some lovin'. Rated T just to be safe.


A Cloud Strife drabble... abou 570 words, methinks.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned these characters, Loen and Cloud would already be b-shupping and I would have much more material to work with.

You would all get pictures.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~/+\~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

She quivered lightly as Cloud turned her on to that point. It had been _days_ since they were able to spend any time together, and he wasn't wasting a second.

Softly, so as not to harm her in any way he caressed her lower fairing and let a small smile grace his lips.

"You missed that, didn't you?"

There was a low hum in response as the blonde removed his hand, only to shower her mid-section with the same smooth caresses.

How was it that she could make him feel this way? When everything in all of the universes decided to come crashing down on his heavily padded shoulders, why is it that he always turned to her? Marvelling at the simple schematics this brought, Cloud sighed softly.

"I wouldn't give you up for a world. Probably not even for Tifa or Aerith."

The contented tremble was all he needed - there was no use for words in this relationship. Every world that was destroyed, every enemy defeated, and every friend lost and loved, she had been there for him. Although he had left her behind because she was a hindrance on some missions, she understood. And Cloud always, _always_ made it up to her. There was always silent awe when she and Cloud went out together. Girls stared and men were envious.

At first the other girls were a bit wary... but who could blame them? Fierce and dark, she struck fear into many who weren't expecting her to be so... well, who just weren't expecting her at all. But as said, most of the girls were wary. Aerith refused to even come near her for about two weeks, Tifa nearly beat any life out of the poor blonde... Yuffie was really the only girl excited for him.

Second came jealousy. All of a sudden the complaints started, at how anti-social Cloud was being. Alas, Cloud was mesmerised... he really couldn't see what was wrong with wanting to spend time with her. She just gave him this... _feeling_.

Fortunately, the jealousy subsided into more of an understanding. They realised she could help Cloud escape from the awful memories and day-to-day happenings, and they even joke about it often now.

"How is it you can just make me forget, hm?" Cloud leant his head against her frame. "Every problem I have... just a few small motions and you take it all away. How did I survive without you?"

He glanced down and saw a small battle-scar on her side. He ran his gloved fingers over it, frowning slightly. "Don't worry, I got the bastard that did this... I'll get rid of it in the morning, when I have some free time." The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, taking in her sweet yet strong scent. His nostrils tingled a bit, and he couldn't help but feel so... relaxed.

A moment passed when Cloud realised there was someone standing there, and slowly he turned his head to the intruder, tensing.

Leon stood in the doorway, Cloud's sunglasses in hand and an uncertain look on his face.

"I... heard Fenrir running so I guessed you hadn't left yet. You uh, forgot your glasses."

The blonde stood up warily and nearly tore them from the younger man's hand with a nonchalant expression, turning to fasten the package he was holding. The lion quirked an eyebrow at him, bewildered.

"Strife, were you just talking to your _bike_?"

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~/+\~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Eh? Ehhhhhhhhh? 10:11 at night and I think I did pretty good! X3

The thought spurred from Fenrir in human form... Cloud would just melt into a pile of... well, Cloud-goo.

But seriously, I apologise for all the fics I haven't updated. My excuse is work, so please don't beat down on me. :c I don't like beatings. I promise I am trying to rekindle the fire!

Oh, and I'm thinking about changing my penname... would that be too annoying for all of you out there? :s Let moi know.

Squiggle-heart!


End file.
